


A Special Gift

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kabal - Arthur/Merlin, gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



Merlin looked especially sheepish, and that made Arthur wary. What had he done now? Spilled something over his favorite boots and ruined them? Forgotten supper? Insulted his father--again?

"Just spit it out already, Merlin, would you? I'd like to be able to relax, and I can't with you looking as though I'm about to have you flogged. I'm not, am I?"

Merlin shook his head, then pulled something from his tunic. "My mother sent a letter, sire..."

Well, if he hadn't been on edge before, that certainly would have done, hearing Merlin call him that. Usually it was 'Arthur,' to rhyme with idiot. "And?"

"She wanted to thank you for what you did for us this year. So...she sent along a care package." He handed Arthur the scroll, and he raised his eyebrow, then looked down at the slightly crooked writing.

 _Prince Arthur,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. The people of Ealdor are all incredibly grateful to you for the help you provided in ridding us of the nuisance of Kanen and his men._

 _We only wish we had something of greater value to offer. But as you currently already have my most treasured possession near you at all times, please accept these pies as some sort of extra recompense for the help you have given us._

 _Fondly,  
Hunith_

Arthur looked up. "Pies?" he asked, very interested now.

"Um...well...yes...about that..."

"Tell me you haven't eaten them all?" he asked wearily.

"No...I didn't. But the boys in the back of the wagon of the man who delivered the letter had, I'm afraid. It's a long trip from Ealdor, after all..."

Arthur sighed, then smiled, shaking his head. "I suppose the thought is what truly counts. That and having her 'most treasured possession?'" he said with a wink, grinning wide when Merlin's ears turned red.

"I'll just go collect your supper, shall I sire?"

"Later." Arthur caught his hand. "I have another appetite you should see to first," he added with another wink.


End file.
